An Uzumaki Among Shirai Ryu
by CloudXMK
Summary: Naruto has always been alone since the day he was born. But will that finally change when he encounters a certain yellow clad ninja?
1. Chapter 1

**College life really drains you out...  
Hi guys. I know this has been many months since I last posted a story here. I've finally managed to get a break in between and I've decided to post something new that I had been working on before but I had to stop for awhile because of college and a bit of writer's block. I am still making progress on the story but it will be a very slow progress. **

**As you suspect from the title, I am making a crossover between Mortal Kombat X and Naruto with my OC in it. This is my first ever crossover so please leave any comments in the review sections. Criticisms are appreciated but please do not leave any hateful comments.**

 **So without further ado, let the story begin! Hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

 _"Human=Thinking/Thoughts"_

 **"Demon/Demonic voice=Talking"  
**

* * *

It was October 10, five years after the Kyubi's attack. The citizens of Konoha were all celebrating the defeat of the Kyubi, a deed done by the late Fourth Hokage. It was a joyous day for the people of Konoha all except one.

In the forests outside of Konoha, a five year old boy was sitting against a tree stump, crying his eyes out. He had spiky blond hair and sky blue eyes. He looked just like any other child his age except for the three lines on both of his cheeks resembling a fox's whiskers. He was wearing a dirty white shirt with an orange whirlpool symbol on it, dirty blue shorts and old blue ninja sandals. He also had numerous dark bruises and cuts all over his arms and legs.

 _"Why? Why do they hate me? I-I didn't do anything wrong."_ thought the boy sadly. Suddenly he heard shouts and screams heading straight in his direction and with each passing second, the cries were getting louder and louder.

Hearing the cries full of bloodlust, rage and hatred, the frightened young boy jumped to his feet and bolted deeper into the forest. The boy ran and ran until he could no longer run. Tired and scared, the boy tripped over a rock and fell onto the hard ground with a yelp.

The boy tried to get up once more unsteadily but was knocked back onto the ground hard. "AH!" he cried out in pain. He turned his head back slightly to see a large looming figure wearing a headband with the symbol of Konoha around his head over him smiling evilly at him and realized that he was caught.

"Hey guys. Look what we have here. Looks like we found our little fox demon." said the man. The boy shook fearfully from the malice lacing the man's voice. Another man wearing the same headband but this time around his upper arm walked next to the man who was holding him down with his foot and looked at the little boy with such hatred that it made the boy flinch.

"Now, we will finally get the chance to avenge the Fourth Hokage. Tonight, we will finally kill the Kyubi!" yelled the man. The boy heard the cries of glee and bloodlust and realized that this night will be his final last night. "P-Please don't k-kill me! W-What did I do t-to all of y-you?" sobbed out the boy.

"You killed my wife and son!"

"You killed my family!"

"You killed my daughter!" "

You killed my mother you demon!"

One by one, the crowd shouted out the boy's so-called crimes for it was never he who had committed these crimes but the Kyubi who was sealed into him by the Fourth Hokage. Unfortunately, the boy never knew of the beast within him and the people only saw him as the demon itself, not its container.

"B-But I don't k-know who they are." said the boy. "Shut up demon! Now you die!" The ninja holding the boy down with his foot took out his kunai and held it high above his head ready to plunge the blade into the terrified boy.

Just as he was about to plunge the kunai down, a chained kunai appeared out of nowhere and stabbed the man through his head before his head was ripped clean off his body when the chained kunai was pulled back with such ferocity.

A flash of fiery flames appeared before the second ninja and before he could defend himself, the assailant slashed the man in two with his ninjato. The now frightened crowd watched the bloody scene unable to look away.

Before them stood a man wearing a hood over his head and a yellow sleeveless vest with many straps and buckles, opened at his chest in a V formation, dark blue pants and black boots. He also had belts around his waist. He was clearly wearing armor underneath his shirt. There was one ninjato sheathed on his back while he held the other ninjato in his right hand which was now covered in blood. The crowd couldn't see his features except for his eyes because of the yellow mask covering his lower face.

Seeing the white pupil less eyes made the crowd take a step back. His eyes, unlike the Hyuga clan members, seemed to stare right into their souls and promised death.

"What do you think you are doing to this boy!? Answer me now!" roared the stranger. The stranger helped the boy up to his feet but still kept his eyes on the crowd in front of him like a hawk. The bruised and scared boy quickly hid behind the man, gripping the stranger's pants as he peeked fearfully at the crowd.

One of the more defiant ninjas stepped forward and told the stranger of their intentions, "We are going to kill the Kyubi and avenge our Fourth Hokage. That thing isn't a boy, it's the Kyubi so stand aside now demon lover or we will kill you too!" The crowd, hearing the ninja's proclaim, had newfound courage and threatened the stranger to get out of the way or he too will be killed.

The stranger looked down to the frightened young boy. _"He isn't a demon. No demon would be frightened like this. He is a boy terrified for his life."_ the stranger thought sadly. "Child, I want you to close your eyes and ears. Don't open them until I tell you to." he said. The boy nodded and closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands. Looking back at the crowd, the stranger felt a white-hot rage and would not let these people live for their disgusting actions.

"You want a demon. I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!" roared the stranger. Ripping off his hood and mask, the stranger's flesh seemingly disappeared leaving him with a burning skull for a head. With a roar, the stranger breathed fiery hot flames at the terrified crowd, reducing all of them to ashes.

With the crowd now dead, the stranger willed flesh to form over his skull. Within seconds, flesh, skin and hair covered his skeletal head revealing a man's face. He had stern features, brown eyes, short black hair and a black beard.

Looking down to the trembling boy behind him, the man's face softened. He kneeled down to the boy's face and gently took his hands away from his ears and told him to open his eyes. The boy blinked his eyes open slowly, seeing his savior for the first time. "W-Who are you?" asked the boy hesitantly.

"My name is Hanzo Hasashi. What is your name child?"

The slightly frightened boy told Hanzo his name, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Hanzo checked the boy's injuries and was glad that the boy didn't sustain serious injuries.

"Naruto, where are your parents? And why are those people chasing you?" asked Hanzo.

The boy looked down to his feet sadly, "I don't have any parents. And those people chasing me wanted to hurt me because of something that they say I did but I never did. They said I killed their families and the Fourth Hokage on this day five years ago but I was just a baby. I-I don't understand why they would say such awful things about me." sobbed out Naruto.

Hanzo looked at the boy sadly. _"This poor child. He should have parents caring for him not out in the streets running for his life."_ he thought.

Hanzo had never expected to see such a sight. He had been sent to this new realm by Sonya to talk with the leader of Konohagakure, the Third Hokage Sarutobi hoping that they could gain new allies. He had come during a great festival and as he was walking through the streets he found out that the festival was a celebration of the defeat of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon Kyubi by the Fourth Hokage who had sacrificed himself to defeat it.

What he never expected was seeing a crowd of drunken ninjas and civilians running off into the forest with swords, pitchforks and kunais. Suspicious of what he saw, Hanzo silently followed the crowd and had come upon Naruto almost being killed by one of Konoha's ninjas.

"Naruto, would you like to come with me? I could give you a new home and a family." said Hanzo.

"A home… and a family…?" Tears started to roll down Naruto's cheeks and he hugged Hanzo tightly. "YES YES! I would like to come with you Mister!" cried Naruto. Hanzo gave Naruto a gentle smile as the little boy cried out his pent-up emotions.

Once Naruto calmed down, Hanzo told him that he would need to speak with the Third Hokage about this first and his original objective of gaining new allies. Naruto nodded, "Hokage-jiji is really nice. He wouldn't mind helping you. And he always tries to protect me from the bad people."

Hanzo heard the respect and love for the Third Hokage in young Naruto's voice and was relieved that the leader of Konoha was a good and reasonable man.

 _"Hopefully he'll let me take Naruto into my custody where he could be properly trained and be given a new family. Hikari had told me that she always wanted a sibling for quite sometime now."_ he thought.

Hanzo stood up from his kneeling position only for Naruto to quickly grab his large callous hand and hold it tightly. "C-Can I please hold your hand Mister?" asked Naruto quietly. Hanzo gave Naruto a small smile, "You may. Come, we should head to the Hokage's office."

Naruto nodded and the duo soon made their way through the forests heading straight for the Hokage's office in the center of the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there everybody! Thanks for all of your support. I really appreciate it.**

 **Now one of you did leave me a question as to who I will pair Naruto up with and who Naruto's foster parents/parent will be. In this chapter, you'll find out who Naruto's foster parents/parent is. As for pairing him up, I was thinking of pairing him up with Hinata. If you guys have any other ideas that could be added into this story, it will help me out a lot. Just leave them with your comments or reviews in the Reviews.**

 **Remember, I appreciate criticisms but no hateful comments. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Note: My OC is mentioned a bit more here. If you want to know more about her, go check out my other story, Along Comes A Savior.**

 _"Human=Thinking/Thoughts"_

 **"Demon/Demonic voice=talking"**

 _ **"Demon/Demonic voice=thinking/thoughts"**_

* * *

After making their way out of the forest, Hanzo and Naruto walked through the crowded streets of Konoha after they had passed through the great gate and Konoha's gate guardians who were relieved to see Naruto.

As they walked through the streets, the villagers out on the streets celebrating the festival noticed Naruto and started to whisper horrible things about the young boy and the man accompanying him as they glared at Naruto with hatred.

"Look it's the demon. What's it doing here?"

"Somebody ought to get rid of it."

"How can that thing just walk about during the festival!? He's mocking the dead, I'm sure of it."

"Who's that man beside him? Must be a demon lover or its subordinate."

As they walked past the villagers, the hateful whispers went on and on. Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes as the hateful whispers continued. He just lowered his head and gripped Hanzo's hand tightly. He tried to fight back the tears but he was failing badly.

Feeling the tightening grip around his hand, Hanzo looked down to see Naruto with his head down, trying his best to avoid eye contact with the villagers and fighting back tears. Seeing Naruto's distress and sadness from the whispers targeted at the young boy made his blood boil.

He could care less about the whispers targeted at him but he would not tolerate these people saying such hurtful comments at the innocent, frightened boy beside him.

He suddenly stopped walking and glared at the ignorant people. He then picked Naruto up and placed him on his shoulders much to the surprise of Naruto and the shock of the villagers.

In a deep demonic voice, Hanzo threatened the villagers, **"If I hear one more word uttered about this boy here, I will send you all to the pits of Hell."**

This immediately made all the fearful villagers shut their mouths, not wanting to test the stranger's threat.

Satisfied, Hanzo continued on his trek to the Hokage's building with Naruto on his shoulders. Naruto couldn't believe what had just happened. Ever since he was little, nobody would defend him let alone give him a ride on their shoulders until Hanzo came along.

Tears started to prick his eyes and he started to cry softly but not from sadness but from joy. Feeling the tears dripping onto his head, Hanzo looked up concerned for the boy sitting on his shoulders.

"Naruto, are you alright" asked Hanzo.

Naruto nodded. "I-I'm j-just s-so happy. I've never had anyone defend me or even gave me a ride on their shoulders until you came Mister. T-T-Thank y-you." said Naruto tearfully.

Hanzo's face softened and gave Naruto a small but gentle smile. "It is nothing Naruto. Don't cry anymore. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." he said gently.

Naruto wiped his tears away and gave Hanzo a grin. Seeing the boy slowly cheering up made Hanzo glad.

 _"This boy is really just like Hikari…"_ reminisced Hanzo.

Memories of the day he first met Hikari slowly came flooding back into him. He remembered how he rescued Hikari from an angry crowd of villagers who tried to kill her and taking her back to the Shirai Ryu when no one would adopt her.

He smiled to himself as he thought of the little girl he took in wormed her way into his heart and became his daughter in all but blood.

"Um Mister, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

Shaking his head, Hanzo gave a small chuckle. "I'm fine Naruto. Just thinking of a little girl I took in a few years ago."

Curious, Naruto was about to question Hanzo about this little girl when Hanzo told him that they had finally reached the Hokage's building.

Entering the impressive tall and red building, Hanzo, with Naruto still on his shoulders, walked past the guards in the long hallways and arrived at the massive doors leading to the Hokage's office. The secretary, a young woman in her twenties, glared at Naruto when she saw him arrive with Hanzo.

"Ma'am, I'd like to meet the Hokage right now to discuss important matters with him." said Hanzo.

The young secretary turned to face Hanzo with a scowl still on her face. "I'm afraid the Hokage is busy right now. I suggest you leave. And next time don't bring that THING with you. That thing is not welcome here." she sneered.

Hurt by the secretary's words, Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes and couldn't help but let out a soft sob. Hanzo, furious at the secretary's attitude, slammed both of his hands hard on the table nearly breaking it.

Glaring at the secretary, Hanzo said in a low, demonic voice, **"I suggest that you let me in to see the Hokage with NARUTO or I will take this up to him."**

Terrified of Hanzo, the secretary nodded shakily and let both Naruto and Hanzo enter the Hokage's office. Inside the office, Naruto and Hanzo saw the old Hokage going through the thick sheets of paperwork on his desk. The old man looked like he was on the verge of throwing a fit and was glaring banefully at the paperwork.

 _"Paperwork… I would rather fight demons in the Netherrealm than go sift through paperwork."_ thought Hanzo as he stared at the paperwork with such pure hatred. He hated paperwork. Ever since the Shirai Ryu clan was rebuilt the second time, he found himself going through more and more paperwork to the point that he nearly burnt them all to ashes.

"I see that you're a bit busy." said Hanzo, startling the old Hokage.

The Third Hokage Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork and saw his surrogate grandson with a man in strange clothing. Suspicious of the stranger in his office, Sarutobi tensed ready to defend himself and Naruto.

"Who are you? And why is Naruto with you?" questioned Sarutobi.

It was Naruto who answered the old Hokage's question just as Hanzo was about to speak. "The man here is Mister Hanzo. He saved me from a group of bad people wanting to hurt me just now old man."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto then back at Hanzo with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Is what Naruto said true?"

Hanzo nodded. "I am Hanzo Hasashi otherwise known as Scorpion. What Naruto here said is the truth. I followed a group of drunk ninjas and villagers and came across Naruto almost getting killed by them. However, I managed to stop them before any serious harm could be done to the boy." said Hanzo calmly although deep down inside, he could feel his rage building up as he recalled the incident in the forest.

Sarutobi immediately relaxes and gave Hanzo a thankful smile.

"Thank you for saving Naruto Hanzo."

"It is of no consequence Lord Hokage. But may I ask, why is it that your own people, villager and ninja, would go so far as to kill a child?" asked Hanzo, his voice laced with anger.

Sarutobi sighed heavily, not surprised at Hanzo's question. "I will tell you the reason and I believe it is time for Naruto to know the truth." said Sarutobi in a serious tone.

The old Hokage proceeded to explain about the night that the Kyubi was released from Naruto's mother, the previous jinchuriki for the Kyubi, by a masked man and how the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's father, sacrificed himself to seal the Kyubi into Naruto when he was just a newborn baby.

He also told the both of them of how Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, also aided in her husband's sealing of the Kyubi and was killed with her husband when they were skewered by the Kyubi when they were trying to protect Naruto.

Naruto was, by then, full-blown crying after learning about his parents and how they sacrificed themselves to protect him from the Kyubi but he was still confused as to why his father would seal the Kyubi into him.

Hanzo was just as confused as Naruto. "Why would Naruto's father seal the Kyubi into him?"

Sarutobi answered, "The Kyubi cannot be killed as it is a being of chakra. If it was killed, it would reform and reappear once more after a few years. Thus, there was no option but to seal the fox. Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, believed that by sealing the Kyubi into Naruto, Naruto will be seen as a hero of the village. But sadly, in their grief and anger, they saw the boy as the demon itself and not its container."

Furious at the stupidity and naivety of the Fourth Hokage, Hanzo told Sarutobi that it was stupid of the man to expect the villagers to see Naruto as a hero after such a catastrophic event.

"I regret the day that I announced before the village that Naruto is now the jinchuriki of the Kyubi as his father wanted. If I hadn't, at least Naruto would still have a semblance of a normal life. I should have kept quiet." said Sarutobi sadly.

"Was there any object that the Kyubi could be sealed into? Or maybe an adult who volunteered to be its container?" asked Hanzo.

Sadness and grief evident on his face, Sarutobi answered Hanzo's questions. "The Kyubi is the most powerful of the tailed beasts and no mere object could hold the Kyubi as it will break. Sealing it into an adult would kill that person immediately as his chakra coils would be overwhelmed and the Kyubi would escape once more. The only solution was to seal it into a newborn baby whose chakra coils haven't developed yet. There were a few newborn babies that day but the Fourth Hokage couldn't possibly ask another family to give up their child for him to seal the Kyubi in. So he made the ultimate sacrifice of sealing the Kyubi into his own son."

Being a father himself, Hanzo stood in complete shock as he processed what the old Hokage had told him. He shivered at the thought of Jubei being given up so that a demon could be sealed into him. He realized that if somebody had asked for Jubei to be used for the deed, he would never have agreed to it. Despite still being slightly angry with Naruto's father, he couldn't help but feel a small bit of respect for him and his sacrifice.

Looking up at the old Hokage with tears rolling down his cheeks, Naruto asked Sarutobi the one question that he had always wanted to know since he was little. "D-Did t-t-they l-love m-m-me?" cried Naruto.

Sarutobi came over to Naruto and kneeled in front of him. Placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, Sarutobi comforted the crying boy.

"Your parents loved you more than anything else, in life and in death. You should have seen how excited they were when they found out your mother was pregnant with you. Don't ever think that your parents hated you." cooed the old man.

Sniffling, Naruto nodded. He was sad that his parents are gone but he was also happy and relieved to know that they loved him. Sarutobi gave Naruto a warm smile and took his hands off the boy's shoulders as he stood up.

Hanzo patted Naruto on the head comfortingly before informing the Hokage his sole mission of being here in Konohagakure.

Sarutobi listened attentively to Hanzo's mission and his account of the realms and was intrigued of the world where Hanzo came from. In all his life, he never thought that he would meet people from different worlds but it seems fate has other plans.

As Sarutobi listened on, he began to think back on Jiraiya's prediction regarding the future of the ninja world. His student had informed him that a great and terrible calamity would befall on the world and only that a Child of the Prophecy would save the world.

 _"If this calamity is coming, then having allies wouldn't be such a bad idea."_ thought Sarutobi.

Sarutobi agreed to become allies with Earthrealm but on the condition that they in turn would also help Konohagakure if they had dangers threatening the village. Hanzo agreed to it and the two shook hands. To make the agreement official, Sarutobi wrote an allied treaty between Earthrealm and Konohagakure.

"The treaty will be stored in a safe that only I know how to access in my house. It has been a pleasure meeting you Hanzo."

"As do I. Thank you Lord Hokage." said Hanzo. He was relieved that the old Hokage had agreed to become allies with Earthrealm but now he was hoping that Sarutobi would agree to let him take in Naruto.

"Lord Hokage, if I may ask, I would like your permission to let me take in Naruto and give him the family he has always wanted. I can also train him on the skills of being a ninja and bring him back here if he so wishes in the future." said Hanzo.

Sarutobi had hoped that somebody one day would come to adopt Naruto after he had announced before the village of Naruto's status but no one ever did. All but Danzo. Danzo had been on him since the announcement, much to his annoyance, wanting to take Naruto and turn him into a weapon. He knew that if somebody didn't come and adopt Naruto soon, Danzo would get even bolder and kidnap the boy. Hearing Hanzo willing to adopt Naruto brought joy and hope to his old heart.

"You may take him with you. Let me get the adoption papers first. Once he is adopted by you, he will be officially declared your son and no one can take him. I will also sign the adoption papers to make it official and so that no one could claim that you kidnapped him." said Sarutobi.

Returning to his desk, the old Hokage took out the adoption papers and signed it then giving them to Hanzo to sign. Once signed, Hanzo returned the papers to Sarutobi, making the adoption of one Naruto Uzumaki official and declaring Hanzo officially Naruto's father. Hanzo, grateful to the old Hokage for letting him take in Naruto, thanked the old man.

"No Hanzo thank you. I have to say, it has been a long time since I had hoped for someone to adopt Naruto but no one ever did… except for Danzo." Sarutobi spat out Danzo's name as if it were poison.

"Who is this Danzo?" Hanzo asked.

Sarutobi then told Hanzo that Danzo was his former teammate and he would go to such cruel lengths just to 'protect' Konoha. How his ROOT program turned young children, mostly orphans, into emotionless weapons to be sent out to do barbaric jobs and how he wanted to take Naruto and turn him into an emotionless weapon.

As Sarutobi rambled on about Danzo, Hanzo felt his blood boil from the rage swirling within him. _"This Danzo is just like the former Lin Kuei Grandmaster. I will not let that man touch a single hair on Naruto's head!"_ raged Hanzo.

Frightened at idea of being turned into an emotionless weapon, Naruto cowered behind Hanzo and gripped onto his pants hard as he trembled in fear. Feeling Naruto trembling against his legs, Hanzo picked the boy gently off the ground and carried him in his arms, letting Naruto burrow himself closer to Hanzo seeking comfort like a kitten curling up to its mother.

Watching Hanzo being so gentle with Naruto made Sarutobi smile. He was glad that Naruto now had a family and knew that he was in good hands. "Hanzo, please take care of Naruto." said Sarutobi.

Hanzo nodded and opened up a portal leading back to Earthrealm. "I will take my leave now and relay the news to General Blade. I hope that we will meet each other again soon Lord Hokage."

"I hope so too Hanzo." Sarutobi said. Hanzo then entered the portal with Naruto in his arms. Naruto waved goodbye at Sarutobi as he was carried through the portal in Hanzo's arms. Sarutobi smiled back at the boy and waved goodbye at him just as the portal closed, leaving no traces of either Hanzo or Naruto ever being in the office.

Chuckling, Sarutobi returned back to his desk to resume his work. As he sat at his desk, he couldn't help but feel that the future would take an interesting turn from this one event.

" _Things are going to get real interesting in the future. I better tell Jiraiya that Naruto is now in a safer, better place with a new family."_ thought Sarutobi with a smile on his face. Without a word, he returned to his paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. I did warn you that progress will be very slow. Also this week has been a very crazy week for me and I didn't even get enough sleep for the past two days. But things are letting up now so it's all good. Anyway, this is the next chapter! Have a good day.**

 **Also criticisms are helpful so just pop in the Comments section and let me know what you think.**

 _"Human"=Thinking/Thoughts"_

 **"Demon/Demonic voice=talking"**

 ** _"Demon/Demonic voice=thinking/thoughts"_**

* * *

Two days had passed since she had sent Hanzo out to the new world that she and Raiden had discovered during their search for new allies. Ever since the Shinnok crisis, she and Raiden had been working hard on trying to find new allies so that if there were any threats in the future, they would have a greater chance in stopping them before things got out of hand.

She didn't like to admit it but she was starting to get a little worried for the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster. Sure she didn't have to worry about the legendary Scorpion who is a force to be reckoned with but she couldn't help it.

Thinking about Hanzo made her remember the day when Hanzo had apologized for the Shinnok crisis, adamantly stating that it was his fault. She had immediately knocked some sense into him and told him that it was never his fault in the first place.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Even if the circumstances were different, it doesn't stop D'vorah from coming into the base and Quan Chi would still have released Shinnok from the amulet. So stop. There is nothing to apologize for Master Hanzo."_

 _Hanzo still looked uncertain and was about to protest when Sonya silenced him with her next words._

 _"And if you even think about performing Hara-Kiri or whatever self-inducing punishment you could think of after we just saved you and nearly scaring Hikari half to death, I'm going to beat some sense into that head of yours. Hikari needs her father now more than ever. Don't let her down." Sonya said seriously._

 _Remembering Hikari's cries and pleas when he was so close to death in the Jinsei chamber, he recalled the promise that he made with Hikari when he took her in. Hanzo's heart broke when he thought of Hikari all alone by herself. He couldn't leave her alone and make her go through the same pain that he went through when he lost his family and clan. Hanzo nodded and left without a word back to the Shirai Ryu._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Sonya pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the impending headache coming. She really needed some good news after that crazy incident. Just today, she had a new group of recruits assigned to her forces only for them to fight with each other on the very first day in the middle of the base. She had promptly kicked them out but now she had to explain to the higher ups on what made her reach such a decision.

 _"I really need some coffee right now. And sleep."_ grimaced Sonya. A soldier then came into the tent and reported that Hanzo had arrived at the base and he had a child with him.

Sonya nearly choked on her own spit. "WHAT!?" Sonya shouted.

Sonya didn't know what to think. She had sent Hanzo to meet and discuss with the leader of Konohagakure on establishing allied ties with Earthrealm not bring a child back with him. _"What if the child is the son or daughter of an important figure in the village? This could spark a war that no one really wants!"_ thought Sonya, anger and worry coursing through her head.

Sonya walked out of the tent fully intent on speaking with Hanzo civilly about this matter. But once she saw Hanzo with the boy in his arms, it took everything in her not to place her fist on his face.

"Master Hanzo, who is that boy in your arms and where did you find him?" Sonya asked, barely restraining her anger at the Grandmaster.

The boy, scared of Sonya's anger, burrowed himself closer to Hanzo and grabbed onto Hanzo's vest as if his very life depended on it. Hanzo looked down at the terrified boy and comforted him until he calmed down. He then glared at Sonya and told her to keep her anger in check because she was scaring the boy.

Seeing the little boy in Hanzo's arms trembling in fear, Sonya cursed herself and quickly calmed herself down.

Hanzo then told Sonya how he had found Naruto and that he had gotten the Hokage's permission to adopt him and had also signed the adoption papers. He also told Sonya about the boy's miserable life before he had come to Konohagakure for the past five years. By the time he was finished, Sonya was seething with rage.

She couldn't believe how people could be so stupid and would go so far as to treat this child as if he were a piece of dirt just because of the demon inside him. Even she could tell the difference between a demon and its container.

"Those people are idiots. I'm glad that you saved him Master Hanzo." Sonya said. She gave Naruto a gentle smile which calmed down Naruto even more. No longer scared of her, Naruto also gave a small smile at Sonya.

However, Sonya was still worried that Naruto may have other relatives looking for him. "Master Hanzo, if I may ask, doesn't he have any other relatives that could have taken him in?" Sonya asked.

Hanzo shook his head. "As far as I know, the boy has no relatives. If he had, they would have come forward to take him in or they were like the villagers and probably abandoned him. I couldn't leave him alone so I took him in. Even the Hokage agreed with me that Naruto needed a family. It was actually for the better because there were many individuals who wanted him dead and one, a man named Danzo, who wanted to turn him into an emotionless weapon." Hanzo trailed off as he seethed from the mere mention of Danzo.

Curious as to who this Danzo is, Sonya questioned the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster about the man. Hanzo then told Sonya about Danzo, his ROOT program and his plans for Naruto.

As Hanzo continued to drone on about Danzo, Sonya was getting angrier and angrier. After hearing all about Danzo's despicable acts from Hanzo, Sonya was one step away from killing the man. _"To hell with not causing a war. If I ever meet that man, I will break his spine in three different places before smashing his face in!"_ she raged.

"It's a good thing that I adopted Naruto before Danzo could get his hands on him. Anyways, I am also here to report that the Third Hokage has agreed to become allies with us on one condition. We must aid them if any dangers threaten the village. As of now, Konohagakure is now our ally." Hanzo said.

Sonya gave a huge sigh of relief. _"Finally some good news!"_

"That's great Master Hanzo. If they ever need our help, we will help them as agreed. Thank you for your help Master Hanzo. You may return back to the Shirai Ryu." Sonya said.

Hanzo nodded and bid his farewell to Sonya. In a flash of flames, he, with Naruto in his arms, teleported back to the Shirai Ryu village leaving no traces of the two ever being in the Special Forces base except for the small pile of ash on the ground where Hanzo once stood.

* * *

In the training grounds of the Shirai Ryu village, Hikari was sparring furiously with her sparring partner. Her partner attempted to do a roundhouse kick to her side but she was able to block it with her arms. With each furious attack, she defended herself taking blow after blow with her arms. Despite the pain coursing through her arms, she steeled herself and remembered the reason as to why she was doing this.

Back before Hanzo had left for the mission to Konohagakure, she had one last spar with Hanzo which ended up in a painful lesson. Hanzo had then told her that she had the tendency to rely on her speed too much and leaving herself open and insisted on working on defending herself rather than dodging too much.

Determined to not lose to Hanzo again, she immediately went straight to training, sparring with the Shirai Ryu or practicing on dummies, to the point that she nearly passed out from exhaustion.

Just as she finished her training spar, a flash of fiery flames appeared beside her and extinguished to reveal Hanzo with Naruto in his arms.

"Father! You're back!" cried Hikari happily. She gave Hanzo a big hug, happy and glad that he was finally back home. Hanzo smiled and patted Hikari affectionately on her head. "Hello Hikari. How have you been? Have you been training?"

Hikari grinned up at Hanzo. "I'm great dad. I've been training really hard on defending myself just as you said."

Hanzo looked down proudly at Hikari. "That's good Hikari. I would like you to meet someone. From now on, he's going to be staying with us." Hanzo said. Hanzo put Naruto on his feet in front of Hikari but the boy just scurried behind him and peeked shyly at Hikari.

Curious of the little boy that her father brought with him, Hikari looked at Naruto and gave him a smile. "Hi! My name is Hikari. What's your name?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the older girl's infectious joyful behavior. Slowly he came forward from behind Hanzo's legs and stood in front of Hikari. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Hanzo smiled at the two children, pleased that they were getting along very well with each other.

"Naruto, this is the girl that I mentioned before back in Konoha. I found her and took her in. She's just like you. She is also my daughter and now she is going to be your big sister." Hanzo said.

Hikari jumped with joy with a big grin on her face. She had always wished for a sibling that she could take care of and grow up with and now her wish was coming true.

"YAY! I finally have a little brother!" exclaimed Hikari gleefully. She gave Naruto a big bear hug, taking the little boy by surprise. Naruto didn't know what to think or feel. After so many years of being alone, he not only has a father now but he also has a big sister. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

Noticing the tears glistening in Naruto's eyes, Hikari grew concerned for her new baby brother. "Naruto why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Hikari asked.

"N-No. I'm just s-so happy. I never thought that I w-would g-get a b-big s-sister and an f-father." Naruto said shakily.

Hanzo placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "From now on, you will never be alone Naruto. I, Hikari and everyone here in the Shirai Ryu will protect you. You are part of the family now. Welcome home Naruto." Hanzo said.

Naruto looked at Hikari then at Hanzo and for the first time in his life, he felt truly happy. "I'm finally home… Father."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I have been reading your comments and have been replying to those who wished to know more about the story. I really appreciate everyone's input and this helps me a lot. The ideas you all have been submitting gets my brain working so if you have any ideas you want to contribute, go right ahead! Also if you wish to know a bit more about the story, just leave a message in the Comments section and I'll get back to you ASAP!**

 **So here's the next chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it.**

 _"Human=Thinking/Thoughts/Memories"_

 **"Demon/Demonic Voice=Talking"**

 _ **"Demon/Demonic Voice=Thinking/Thoughts"**_

* * *

 _7 years later…_

All was quiet in the lush green forest on the outskirt of Konohagakure. There was the faint calls of a cricket and the sweet songs of birds filled the air until they were all silenced with a sudden whooshing sound.

In the middle of the forest, a portal appeared. From the portal, a twelve year old blonde-haired boy with sky blue eyes stepped out. He was 5'5" tall and had three distinctive whiskers that seemed to resemble a fox's whiskers on both of his cheeks.

He was wearing a red tracksuit with black on the upper shoulders and three black stripes around the sleeves of his tracksuit, black pants with a kunai pouch attached to his right knee, a red belt around his waist with a ninjato in a black scabbard strapped to it, black ninja sandals and the black Uzumaki whirlpool symbol on the back of his tracksuit. He had his tracksuit zipped open down to his collarbone, revealing a black shirt that he wore inside the tracksuit. He also had a long yellow headband wrapped around his forehead.

From the same portal, three people came forth and stood behind Naruto. One of them was Hanzo Hasashi while the other was a 5'7" seventeen year old girl with long braided black hair, with streaks of blue and white, and lavender eyes. The third member in the little party was a 5'3" girl about Naruto's age with short raven black hair and forest green eyes.

The older girl was wearing a white short-sleeved double zipper jacket flowing down to her thighs, yellow cargo pants, black ninja sandals, a brown belt around her waist with a ninjato in a black scabbard adorned with white and blue swirling patterns on it, a yellow band with a scorpion symbol on it wrapped around her upper right arm and tape wrapped up to her elbows on both arms. She also had her jacket zipped open at the top and bottom, revealing a black shirt that she wore underneath the jacket.

The younger girl was dressed in an ice blue sleeveless shirt with the symbol of the Lin Kuei clan on the back of her shirt, long flowing black pants with a large pouch hooked to the back of her pants, and blue ninja sandals. She also wore black fingerless gloves with steel plates on the backhand.

Naruto took in a deep breath as he smelled the familiar woody scent of Konoha's forests. Deep down, he was glad to be back but on the other hand, he also dreaded it.

 _"It's been seven years since I left Konoha. I could have chosen to leave Konoha forever but… Konoha is my home too just as the Shirai Ryu is my home."_ thought Naruto.

* * *

For seven years, Naruto grew up and trained alongside with Hikari in the Shirai Ryu clan. Hanzo had been a strict master but he was also fair. With the strict training and the nutritious food that he was given, Naruto became healthier and also grew in height quickly. He also became quite a formidable fighter and rose quickly through the ranks but it would be another couple of years before he could become chujin.

He had also became friends with a girl named Cho. Cho was a member of the Lin Kuei and Kuai Liang's second apprentice. She had the same cryomancer abilities as Kuai Liang and Frost but she also had Tomas's ability much to Kuai's surprise.

Naruto had met her when Hanzo took him to meet Kuai and the rest of the Lin Kuei clan after the boy practically begged Hanzo to take him with him and stating that he wanted to meet the clan's new ally. Naruto met the Grandmaster and both his apprentices and got along pretty well with them.

Despite being slightly more serious than Naruto, Cho clicked with the young boy and the two became fast friends and rivals. Every time they would meet, they would spar to test each other on their abilities before catching up with each other.

In those seven years, the Shirai Ryu became the family that Naruto always wished for and had also met Takeda when he visits the clan and bonding closer to him. Over time, he began to see Takeda as his older brother. He also grew closer to both Hanzo and Hikari seeing Hanzo as his father and Hikari as his big sister.

Naruto grew up from the shy, frightened little boy that Hanzo rescued to a boisterous and exuberant boy. However, the one thing that he still kept since he was little was his bad habit of giving nicknames or not addressing older respected individuals with the appropriate honorifics. He even once called Sonya Scary Blonde Old Lady nearly causing all hell to break loose in the base. Thankfully that little habit of his has toned down a bit all thanks to Hanzo's strict training and scary punishments.

With each passing year, Naruto grew closer and closer to Hanzo and Hikari, later calling them Otou-san and Onee-san, until one day on his tenth birthday, he finally decided to add Hanzo's last name into his full name and asked Hanzo if he could do so. Touched by the young boy's decision, Hanzo agreed.

But as he grew up, Naruto couldn't help feeling slightly homesick. He missed his previous home despite the cruelty of the villagers and some of the ninjas. He had even thought of building a branch of the Shirai Ryu clan in Konoha. It was only after his twelfth birthday that Naruto finally decided to return to Konoha and had informed Hanzo of his decision.

For years, Hanzo had suspected that this day would finally arrive. Despite internally protesting against the decision, Hanzo hesitantly agreed to let Naruto return to Konoha but not without him. Hikari, who had overheard the conversation, had burst into the room startling both Naruto and Hanzo and had also stated adamantly that she was coming with the two of them.

Hanzo had protested about Hikari's decision to join them as the Shirai Ryu here in Earthrealm needed a leader to guide them when they were gone. Being quite the stubborn one, Hikari had argued with Hanzo and told him that Takeda, who had more experience than her, would be able to lead the clan more efficiently than her. Hearing her logic, Hanzo finally gave in.

Recalling Naruto's goal, Hanzo gave a small smile, "You have an admirable goal Naruto. But once the Shirai Ryu branch clan is built in Konoha, I will be the temporary leader of the clan before handing Hikari the reins once she has passed her chujin exam. Once you have passed the chujin exam as well, Hikari will hand you leadership of the Shirai Ryu clan in Konoha and she will become your advisor and second-in-command. Is that alright with you Hikari?"

Naruto agreed to Hanzo's reasons. Hikari nodded, glad that she could help out her little brother. Ever since she had learnt of Naruto's miserable past and of one individual named Danzo and his plans for Naruto, she had been very overprotective of him.

Naruto still remembered the day when Hikari promised him to never let anyone hurt him ever again.

 _"I promise you Naruto! I won't let anyone ANYONE hurt you ever again!" Hikari declared._

Naruto smiled at the memory. He couldn't have asked for a better big sister than Hikari.

* * *

 **"So kid, you ready?"** Kurama asked. Naruto nodded. During those seven years, Naruto had also made two new friends, Svet and surprisingly Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox responsible for the attack on Konoha.

Naruto had first made contact with Kurama when he was seven years old. He had been training really hard in the forest surrounding the Shirai Ryu when he passed out from exhaustion. He found himself in a room that looked like a sewer and a large gate with a sealed paper on it.

 **"Finally, I get to meet my jailer."** boomed a loud demonic voice coming from behind the gate. Peering closer, Naruto met the angry fox glaring back at him.

At first, Naruto had been mad with Kurama for attacking his village and killing his parents but refused to be like the villagers after being hated for so long without any reason thus, he questioned the fox as to what would make him do such a thing.

Kurama was surprised at the boy's question as he had always been hated and seen as a mindless monster to be used as a weapon. No one, not even his previous hosts, would bother to try to get to know him let alone talk with him.

Kurama answered the boy's question and told the entire story of what happened on that fateful night. He told Naruto about him being sealed in his previous hosts, the wife of the First Hokage, and his mother. How they would see him as nothing but a mindless beast that shouldn't be let loose into the world and never even bothering to get to know him and this just made his hatred for humans grow even more. He also told him of the masked man who attacked his parents and attempted to break him out which he did successfully only for him to be controlled to attack Konoha by the masked man with the stranger's Sharingan, indicating that the masked man was an Uchiha, a clan whom he deeply despises.

 **"But your father did break me out of the stranger's mind control in the end."** ended Kurama. Naruto stood before the gate as he let Kurama's story sink in. He then looked up to the tailed beast with a sad look on his face.

"If my father already broke you out of the man's control, why did you have to kill my parents then? You could have just left." Naruto muttered out loud enough for Kurama to hear him. The fox felt a twinge of guilt and regret for his part in the boy's miserable life and the abuses he faced daily before Hanzo found him.

Sighing, Kurama then told Naruto his reason as to why he killed the boy's parents, **"I would have gladly left but your parents believe that I am a danger to the world if I was set loose. They didn't know that I was a creature that could think and reason like them. So when your parents prepared to seal me into you, I panicked. I had just gotten my first taste of freedom after so many decades and I wasn't about to give it up. So I killed them hoping that they wouldn't be able to seal me in time but they did and so here I am. I cannot say anything to you to make you feel better or bring your parents back but I hope that you can forgive me for my actions."**

Both boy and fox didn't say anything for a few minutes before Naruto, with a sad smile on his face, said, "I forgive you, Kyubi." Naruto knew the feeling of loneliness for he too was the victim of ignorance and loneliness just like Kurama who was in his prison for so many years, alone and ignored.

The fox's eyes widened from the boy's statement. "I know how it feels to be lonely and ignored and I'm sure you must know too since you are inside me. I am sad that my parents are gone but if that night hadn't happened then I wouldn't have met Tou-san and Nee-san. So thank you Kyubi."

Kurama could only stare down at the puny human standing before the gate separating them. **_"Could it be that this boy is the one that Father was talking about?"_** thought Kurama. The fox was even more surprised when Naruto asked if he could be friends with him. Kurama laughed out loud from the boy's offer, **_"Maybe he is the one."_**

 **"Very well kit. I'll be your friend. But you have to call me by my proper name. Kyubi is just a title. My real name is Kurama."** the fox said with a toothy grin. Naruto gave the fox a big grin and nodded. After ridding the seal and a tearful reunion with Naruto's parents whose souls were tied to the seal, both boy and tailed beast established a friendship that no one would have thought possible.

* * *

"So Naruto, are we going to Konoha or what?" asked Cho.

Naruto turned to face Cho with a big grin on his face. "Of course we're going to Konoha Cho. What, you'd think we would be standing here all day in the forest pretending to be trees?" Cho couldn't help but chuckle along with Hanzo and Hikari.

Before Naruto left, he had left to meet Cho one last time and told him of his plans to return to Konoha. To his surprise, she was also adamant on coming along with him to Konoha. After talking with the Grandmaster, Kuai agreed to let Cho go with Naruto and also told her not to slack off on her training in order to prepare for her test to become a fully-fledged ninja of the Lin Kuei clan.

Cho simply nodded. Both teens gave their thanks and went to bid their goodbyes to Frost. Cho then returned to her room to collect her stuff and as soon as she was packed, she left with Naruto to the Shirai Ryu village where both Hikari and Hanzo awaited their arrival.

Excitement coursing through him, Naruto turned around and sped off with a burst of speed laughing as he raced through the forest. Hikari grinned and followed after her little brother, shouting at him to slow down. Cho, with a small smile gracing her face, also quickly joined the duo. Hanzo simply smiled at the sight of the three teens running straight through the forest.

In all his years as a living man, he had never thought to have a family let alone children once again. But that was all put to rest when Hikari and then Naruto joined his clan and became his children in all but blood. He was also glad that Cho, Naruto's childhood friend, came with them. He knew it would have saddened Naruto if Cho hadn't come with them. Without a word, he took off and quickly caught up with the teens and together they sped off for Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm finally was able to update this story after long grueling weeks of essays and projects. It's not fun. I'm sorry that it took so long to update. College life isn't easy. Anyways, this is the next chapter! Please leave any comments in the reviews. Please no hate or flaming comments. I wish you all a good day!**

 _"Human=Thinking/Thoughts/Memories"_

 **"Demon/Demonic voice=Talking"**

 _ **"Demon/Demonic voice=Thinking/Thoughts"**_

* * *

The little group dashed through the forest silently with the occasional giggle or laugh from either Naruto or Hikari. Soon enough, they reached the great gate of Konoha. Walking up to the guard post, the two guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, noticed the little group and couldn't help but smile at the sight of one grinning Naruto.

"Hey there Naruto! Look at you. All grown up huh? How have you been?" asked Kotetsu. Naruto grinned, "I'm fine Kotetsu, Izumo. How have you guys been faring the past couple of years?"

"Well things did kinda got boring with you gone. We missed the chases whenever you pulled a prank on a noble or anyone. Who are these people by the way Naruto?" asked Izumo.

Naruto introduced both Hikari, Cho, and Hanzo to Izumo and Kotetsu. Hikari, Cho, and Hanzo gave a respectful bow to both men.

"Nice to meet you two. Could you please state your business here with Naruto?" questioned Kotetsu. "I'm here with Hikari, Cho, and Naruto to meet the Third. I have some business to discuss about Naruto's future here in Konoha along with his sister and best friend." said Hanzo.

"Well then, since you have business to conduct with the Lord Third and you three seem to have no ill intention on causing harm here in Konoha, I'll let you four pass. Plus Naruto is a good kid so I doubt he would let anyone who would harm Konoha come with him." said Izumo.

The four thanked the two men and left for the Hokage's building in the center of the village. As the four walked along the wide dirt road, people on the streets noticed the small group and glowered when they caught sight of Naruto.

"Why is the demon here? I thought he was dead."

"He shouldn't have come back."

"He should have just stayed away or better yet stayed dead."

Naruto, now no longer grinning and had a blank look on his face, simply ignored the hateful whispers directed at him. Hikari, Hanzo, and Cho glared at the villagers making them flinch and silencing a few of them.

Finally approaching the Hokage's building, the four were about to pass through the doors when they were suddenly stopped by the two ANBU ninjas guarding the building.

"You're not welcome here. Beat it demon!" yelled out an ANBU guard wearing a falcon mask. His partner drew out his sword ready to strike.

Naruto simply stared at them with the same blank look on his face, "Let us pass through or you'll regret the next move that you're going to make."

Angered at the boy's response, the two ANBU guards went in to strike Naruto dead but before they could even make a single step, they found themselves on their bellies on the ground and their faces eating dirt.

Turning their heads, they saw their attackers. Hikari had her foot on one of the guard's back with her sword out and pointing at his face. He could see the sharp blade glinting under the sunlight. Cho had disabled the other guard with a quick pinch to a nerve on his neck rendering him paralyzed.

"Nee-san, Cho, I could have handled them myself." moaned Naruto.

"Yeah I know that Otouto. But as your big sister, it's my job to keep you safe and I take that job very seriously." said Hikari with a grin.

"And as your friend, I won't let anyone hurt you or even threaten you like these two idiots." muttered Cho.

Hanzo gave a small smile, pleased of the little scene he just witnessed. _"Naruto is definitely in good hands."_

Naruto heaved a sigh and smiled at the two girls. "Thanks guys."

"No problem Otouto. Now let's go see the Hokage."

* * *

The four made their way past the guards and walked up to the top floor where the Hokage's office is. Hanzo smirked at the sight of the terrified expression on the secretary's face. She was the same secretary he had met on the same day he had met Naruto although she had aged since then.

The secretary never moved from her desk or even protested as they entered the Hokage's office. Once inside the office, the four were met with the sight of the Hokage reading an adult book with a nosebleed and a lecherous grin on his face.

Hanzo's eyes widened at the sight of the adult book in the Hokage's hands and in the blink of an eye had appeared by the Hokage's side and ripped the book out of the old man's grasp. Without a single word, he burnt the book right in front of the Hokage who was now openly weeping at the sight of his beloved book being destroyed.

"NOOOOO! My beloved book!"

"What the hell were you thinking reading that book!? There is a young audience who shouldn't be exposed to that garbage!" Hanzo reprimanded.

The three teens couldn't help but laugh at the comical sight of Hanzo reprimanding the most powerful man in the village who was crying like a baby whose toy had been taken away. Hiruzen turned to look at the three laughing teens with a look that promised payback.

"Anyway, I see that you have brought Naruto back to the village Hanzo. But who are these two young women with him?" asked Hiruzen.

"That is my daughter in all but blood and Naruto's big sister Hikari and Naruto's childhood friend Cho."

"Nice to meet you two. Tell me what brings you both here with Naruto?"

"Well, I promised to keep Naruto safe and as his big sister, I take that job very seriously so I'm going to be staying here in Konoha with him."

"As Master Hanzo has told you Lord Hokage, Naruto is my childhood friend and rival. It would do him some good to have a sparring partner with him and also to have someone watch out for him. I have heard of the abuse that Naruto constantly faced before I met him and I would not tolerate anyone hurting or even insulting him." 

Hiruzen smiled. Despite being ninjas out of Konoha, he could clearly see the Will of Fire burning bright in both girls. 

"How about you Naruto? What has brought you back to Konoha?" asked Hiruzen. 

"It's because Konoha is my home too despite the villagers. And I've also decided to build a branch of the Shirai Ryu here in Konoha old man! That's my goal dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto with a big grin on his face. 

Cho and Hanzo sighed when they heard Naruto's catchphrase and his dear nickname for the Hokage. Hikari was just laughing at her little brother's comical antics. Even the old Hokage laughed at Naruto's antics. 

"I see. Well then you better get started. You're going to need a clan house and what better house that can serve as the new clan house of the Shirai Ryu here in Konoha than your parents' house?" 

"What? Are you really...?" 

"Yes I am giving you your parents' house Naruto. It is time for you to take the inheritance that your parents' left you with. The house is locked with powerful blood seals that only a related family member of Minato or Kushina could open. You are their son thus you could unlock the seals with a drop of your blood. Your parents also left behind many scrolls ranging from fūinjutsu to the jutsus your parents were feared for. Learn them well." 

Naruto nodded. "Thanks old man. Come on guys, race you to my parents' house!" 

Naruto shunshined out the office and raced across the rooftops laughing the entire way. 

"HEY NO FAIR NARUTO! YOU GOT A HEADSTART!" Hikari yelled out loud. She shunshined and ran across the rooftops yelling at Naruto that she was going to teach him a lesson for cheating. Cho gave a quick bow and shunshined out of the office too. She quickly joined the duo who were still going at it. 

Hanzo and Hiruzen chuckled at the sight of the three teens running across the rooftops. Turning to Hanzo, Hiruzen then told Hanzo that for them to establish a clan here in Konoha, they had to first join the Konoha Corps. 

"The three are just in luck. Tomorrow is the Academy exam which will determine if they will graduate as fully-established ninjas. I'll give you three permission slips for the three to take to class and allow them to attend the exam. I would also like to assess your skills with a few of my Jōnin if you so wish. It would also be good sparring practice." 

"I would not mind that Lord Hokage. I too would also like to get to know more about your ninjas' abilities." 

"Very well. I'll set up the spar for tomorrow. You should get some rest and take some time to relax here in Konoha. I hope you enjoy your stay here." said Hiruzen. 

Hanzo nodded and gave a quick bow before he shunshined out of the office and made his way for the new clan compound.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. I have finally managed to type up the next chapter. I am now currently working on the next chapter but its a slow progress. But don't worry I'll get it done. Also for Naruto's love interest, I have decided to go for a single pairing for him. Taking from your votes, I found that Cho was the most popular choice among you guys. So later in the coming future, Naruto would get together with Cho. Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter of this story!**

*Human/Spirit=Talking*

 _*Human=Thinking/Thoughts/Memories/Flashbacks*_

 ***Demon/Demonic voice=Talking***

 _ ***Demon/Demonic voice=Thinking/Thoughts***_

* * *

The last rays of sunlight from the setting sun basked over the large house, casting large shadows on the ground. Naruto stood in awe at the sight before him. _"This is my parents' home? It's huge!"_

It had taken Naruto and the rest of the group a few minutes to reach the house as it was located on the edge of the village in a quiet district away from the other clan houses.

"Go on Naruto. Break the blood seal. It's time you take back your inheritance." Hanzo said.

Naruto nodded and approached the large gate. He bit his finger, drawing blood, and placed it on the gate seal. Once his blood made contact with the seal, the seal shattered and the gates opened with a large creaking sound.

They walked past the gates, the gate closing behind them with a resounding clang. Naruto, Hikari and Cho looked around the house and the gardens decorating the large grounds, amazed and awestruck at the beauty and sheer size of the place.

The house was a simple Asian Eastern home and had beautiful gardens with different kinds of flowers blossoming around it. It was not like the luxurious houses that they had passed by on the way to Naruto's home. Surprisingly, even after all these years, the flowers look healthy and hadn't even withered.

"Wow… Naruto, I can't believe your parents lived in such a beautiful place." Hikari said, completely mesmerized. Naruto could only nod as he was still struck speechless by the view before him.

Cho stood still sweeping her gaze over the large home. She had never been at a home that looks so simple but exudes a powerful effect over them. But it was a comforting and homely effect on them and she willingly let it encompass over her.

Hanzo was impressed and admired the beauty of the house and gardens. The air smelled faintly of sakura blossoms bringing back memories of a life long ago.

"We should go in. It's getting dark soon." Hanzo told the three teens. This snapped the teens out of their awestruck stupor. They rejoined Hanzo's side and walked into the simple house.

* * *

The interior of the house was also very impressive despite its simple design. There was also an air of tranquility and warmth hovering in the air, enveloping them as if a warm blanket were wrapped around them.

 _"This place feels like home already."_ Hikari thought, completely caught under the house's spell. Even Hanzo and Cho were not immune to the peaceful atmosphere in the house. Naruto could barely contain his excitement and ran up the stairs with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Naruto! Wait up!" Hikari quickly bounded after Naruto with both Hanzo and Cho following behind. The trio climbed up the stairs, coming out to a long hallway, and saw Naruto standing in front of a room at the end of the hallway.

"Naruto, don't run off like that. What are you…" trailed off Hanzo, Hikari, and Cho saw what the room that Naruto was looking into.

The room was painted a soft blue with waves painted on the walls. There was also a round, green carpet in the middle of the room and a big open chest filled with baby toys at the corner of the room. There was also a changing table beside the chest. And finally, there was a white crib at the back of the room with the orange whirlpool symbol of the Uzumaki clan on the front of the crib.

"T-This is my room. My room…" muttered Naruto. Hanzo looked down at his son and felt his heart break when she saw Naruto on the verge of tears. _"His parents must have painted and prepared this room just for him. But they never expected that they would perish before they could bring Naruto to his new room."_ he thought sadly.

Cho's heart went out to Naruto. She placed her hand on his shoulder, comforting him through that simple gesture. Hikari felt like crying. While she had the chance to be with her parents for at least a short time, Naruto never did.

Seeing the dusty room that was made just for him and despite the fact he had met his parents once for a tearful reunion when he ripped off the seal caging the Kyubi, it hit him that his parents never got the chance to be him and watch him grow up. He could feel Kurama shift in his mind and the guilt and regret radiating off of the fox because of his actions that fateful night.

He mentally told Kurama that he forgave him and wiped the tears gathering in his eyes. "I-I'm fine guys. Just realized that my parents never got the chance to watch me grow up and meet you all…" he told them.

Hikari brought her hand up and held Naruto's hand tightly. "I would have loved to meet your parents Naruto." She said.

"Me too." Cho replied.

"And I as well Naruto. I would have loved to talk with them and tell them how much you've grown over the years." Hanzo told the young boy, giving him a small smile.

Naruto smiled back and hugged Cho, Hikari, and Hanzo. "Thanks guys."

 **"Naruto. I hate to intrude on this heartwarming moment but I need to talk to the four of you now. It's urgent."** Kurama said in a serious tone.

 _"Got it Kurama."_ Naruto responded back. "Hey guys, Kurama wants to talk to us. Said it's a very urgent matter."

Hikari had a blank look on her face, typical when she strikes a conversation with Svet. She then snapped out of her stupor and also told the three that Svet wishes to talk to them as well.

"Then we'll head to the living room. We could hear what he has to say there." Hanzo said.

They left the room and went downstairs to the wide and spacious living room that they had passed by earlier and sat on the soft couch. Both Naruto and Hikari then summoned Kurama and Svet, both now the size of large dogs, into the room and they appeared in a billow of smoke.

Kurama looked slightly annoyed when Svet appeared in the room beside him, considering they always argue every time they do meet, but ignored him and just proceeded to tell them of the urgent matter.

 **"You two know that the world where me and Naruto came from uses chakra right?"** asked Kurama.

Hanzo, Hikari, and Cho nodded. They had met Kurama after Naruto introduced them to him with Svet's help. At first, when they had met the fox, they were furious with the fox for his actions that led to Naruto's suffering. The tension in the air was so thick, it could be cut with a sharp knife. Thankfully, Svet and Naruto managed to diffuse the tense situation before it could get any worse.

Kurama then explained to the three of them about the energy found in all living beings and even made up him from Naruto's world, that is chakra, which was passed down from The Sage of Six Paths or as he called him his 'father'. Chakra, he told them, was the mixture of two energies, physical and spiritual energy, and when combined together, they create the energy known as chakra. It was supposed to be used to create peace not war but the people ignored his father's teachings and instead weaponized it. He also told Naruto that he had very large reserves of chakra thanks to his Uzumaki bloodline and would need to learn how to control it if he were to become a powerful warrior.

With Kurama's help and Hanzo's permission, Naruto was able to learn how to control his chakra and with the combined training he received from both Hanzo and the fox, his chakra levels increased exponentially. As of right now, his chakra levels would rival that of a low-ranked Jounin.

However, Naruto didn't want his family and friends to be left behind and had asked the fox if he could grant them chakra as well since Kurama is a being composed of chakra. Kurama had strongly disagreed to that but finally relented when Naruto had insisted on at least giving Hanzo, Hikari, and Cho chakra.

When the three of them were given chakra, their chakra levels skyrocketed because of the intense training that they went through over the years and the meditation that came along with it which increased both their physical and spiritual energies. Now, Hikari has the chakra level of a higher-ranked Jounin, Cho has a chakra level similar to that of Naruto's, and Hanzo has the chakra level of a Kage.

Once again with Kurama's help, they were able to control their chakra. In Hikari's case, Svet helped as well. Confused as to why Svet never asked for chakra from Kurama, Hikari had questioned him.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"But what about you Svet? Don't you need chakra too?" asked a 10 year old Hikari._

 _Laughing out loud, Svet told Hikari the reason as to why he didn't need chakra, "I am a Spirit Hikari. I am a being compromised of spiritual energy only and live on because of that energy present in any world that I visit. You can't see it but I can."_

 _"Oh I see Svet." Said Hikari, finally understanding what Svet was talking about._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Giving Hikari and Cho was a smooth transition. However with Hanzo, it was a whole new story. Thanks to the presence of Scorpion within him, his newly acquired chakra had split apart into two different chakras. One of the chakras was the normal blue color but the other was a demonic red with traces of blazing orange. This nearly resulted in a disaster as now Hanzo had to deal with not one but two different chakra, one of them being laced with Scorpion's rage and hate, while trying to rein in Scorpion and stop him from breaking out. Unlike Naruto, he didn't have a seal that could stop Scorpion's influence.

Thankfully, Hanzo's situation was similar to Naruto's situation and both Kurama and Svet were able to help Hanzo in controlling these two chakras and stopping Scorpion from breaking out. Kurama then warned Hanzo that it was best that he did not use the demonic red chakra, just as he had warned Naruto earlier, because the evil influence in the chakra itself would make him lose his humanity and become a monster.

 **"Good. I know it's inevitable for Naruto to use chakra as he doesn't have any abilities of his own that doesn't consume chakra except for Taijutsu. However, since you three come from a world that uses abilities that do not consume chakra at all, I suggest for the time being that the three of you don't reveal that you all could use chakra."** Kurama said.

Confused as to why they had to hide their ability to manipulate chakra, Hikari questioned Kurama. "But why?" asked Hikari, a questioning look on her face.

Taking over from Kurama much to the fox's annoyance, Svet answered Hikari's question. "It's because there are sensor type ninjas in this world Hikari."

Kurama shot Svet a glare. **"Anyways, he's right. Each individual has different chakra energies which can be used to identify them. Your chakra is like your fingerprint, unique to only you. Thus, anyone who senses an unknown chakra would be on high alert and this may attract unwanted attention especially from power-hungry individuals like Danzo."** Kurama explained.

Hearing the mere mention of Danzo's name made everyone frown. It was enough to send everyone into a bad mood.

Mulling over this, Hanzo could see Kurama's logic and agreed with the plan. "Since I have hellfire abilities, Hikari has her inherited abilities from Svet, and Cho has her ice and smoke abilities which neither of us use chakra for, we could use them for the time being to protect ourselves and Naruto too." said Hanzo.

Once they all agreed to the plan, it was Svet's turn to inform them of what he wanted to tell them. "I also have something to tell you four." he told them.

The four people turned their attention to Svet, awaiting whatever news he wanted to share with them. "I am unable to look into the future fifteen years from now for reasons unknown to me. I can only see one minute into the future that's all. I fear that this may also affect you as well Hikari." Svet said grimly.

Dread creeped into the four of them especially for Hikari and Hanzo. The last time Svet was unable to look into the future was during the Shinnok crisis on Earthrealm that nearly cost Hanzo's life and the fate of Earthrealm.

Hikari tried to use her space and time ability to see into the future and loudly gasped. She could only see ten seconds into the future instead of the usual ten minutes.

"Oh no! I can only see ten seconds ahead into the future instead of ten minutes!" she cried out in a distressed tone.

"So you're going to say that something awful is going to happen in the future?" asked a very concerned and slightly terrified Naruto. He had learned about events leading up to the Shinnok crisis back in Earthrealm when he was eight and had cried himself to exhaustion as he hugged Hanzo, unable to believe that he had almost lost his father. He still trembles from the mere thought of Hanzo either dead or dying, his big sister completely shattered and how his life would have been if Hanzo hadn't come and saved him from that crowd.

Svet nodded and gave a heavy sigh. "It appears so. And Hikari's inability to see further into the future makes me even more worried about this." He said as Hikari curled up on the couch looking very distressed and terrified. She couldn't help but think of the worst that was to come.

Hanzo and Naruto couldn't handle seeing one of their own family members in such a state. Naruto sat closer to Hikari on the left whereas Hanzo sat closer to her on the right. Naruto then held onto Hikari's hand and Hanzo let her lean against his shoulder. Cho looked on sadly at the small family and let them comfort their own but even she couldn't help but worry what the future laid ahead.

"I had hoped to give you good news for once but unfortunately it was not to be. I suggest you four get some rest especially you Hikari, Naruto, Cho. Goodnight." Said Svet. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke with Kurama joining him.

Sighing heavily, Hanzo looked at the three teens. "He's right you three. You all better get some rest. Don't fret over what Svet has said for the meantime. It will just make you even more worried and there's no use worrying. We'll just have to train harder to prepare ourselves for what is coming in the future."

The three teens nodded and got up from the couch. Bidding the Grandmaster goodnight, they then left the living room and went upstairs to their rooms.

Once they were gone, Hanzo got up from the couch and walked out to the gardens now bathed under the bright moonlight. Looking up to the full moon, he couldn't help but feel dread settling into him.

 _"I wonder what the future will bring for the four of us. I just hope that tragedy that doesn't come down upon us. Gods know, both Naruto and Hikari have suffered too much… as well as I."_ he thought with a grimace.

He then turned away and walked back into the house to his room to retire for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I apologize for the long wait but I did get caught with slight writer's block and did lose a bit of my drive to write but here it is the next chapter. This is a pretty long chapter and I hope this would make up for my long absence. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you guys for your support!**

*Human/Spirit=Talking*

 _*Human/Spirit=Thinking/Thoughts/Memories/Flashbacks*_

 ***Demon/Demonic voice=Talking***

 _ ***Demon/Demonic voice=Thinking/Thoughts***_

* * *

Hikari woke up sleepily to the bright morning sun peeking in through the window of the guest room. She gave a loud yawn and rubbed her eyes. _"What happened last night…? Oh… Now I remember."  
_

She had trouble sleeping last night, her mind occupied with the worrisome news that Svet gave to them despite her best efforts not to let it bother her too much. Svet had tried to soothe her worries but it didn't help one bit.

 _"What's the use in worrying anyway? Get it together Hikari. All you can do is prepare and train for the worst just as Tou-san said."_ Suddenly a loud knock came from the door, knocking Hikari out of her thoughts. "Hikari, wake up. You, Naruto, and Cho have to get to the Academy to take the Exam today." Hanzo said.

"Okay Tou-san." She could hear Hanzo walking away and once he was gone, she yawned loudly and threw the covers off. She got off her bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once she was ready, she grabs her scabbard and slips it behind her back with her belt holding it in place.

With a grin, she opened the door only to nearly collide into Naruto. "Morning Nee-san! Come on, today's the Academy Exam! We can't be late!" He cried out as he ran past her straight for the stairs. Hikari could only shake her head and smile at her little brother's excitement. _"I'm actually hyped up for this Exam to be honest. I wonder what the Exam will be like?"_ She thought excitedly.

Cho walked past her, sending her a quiet greeting, before making her way down the stairs. _"That's Cho for you. Quiet and serious."_ She follows Cho closely behind humming a soft tune.

Down at the kitchen, Hanzo, in his usual attire with his hood down and mask gone, had already prepared a simple breakfast for the three teens and was sitting at the table waiting for the teens to arrive. He had learned how to cook food much to everyone's amusement when he had been turned back to a human. It would do him no good if he died from starvation and he wasn't about to let Johnny laugh over his grave if he did.

 _"Thank the Elder Gods that the fridge is fully stocked. I better go thank Sarutobi after Naruto, Hikari, and Cho leave."_ He thought, grateful for the elderly man.

Naruto could smell the delicious food as it wafted out from the kitchen making his stomach growl loudly and licked his lips. Once he entered the kitchen and saw the delicious breakfast laid out on the table, he could barely contain himself from gobbling it all up immediately.

Seeing Hanzo, Naruto greeted the older man. "Good morning Naruto. You better eat now or you, your sister, and your friend are going to be late." Naruto nodded and went to take a seat at the table. Taking the chopsticks laid out in front of him, Naruto grinned, "Itadakimasu!" Pulling the chopsticks apart, he then started to dig in.

Hikari and Cho came into the kitchen just as Naruto began to eat and the sight and smell of the delicious food on the table was enough to make their mouths water.

"Oh that smells so good Tou-san." Hikari said.

Naruto swallowed and drank some of his cold green tea. "And it's so delicious Tou-san!" He added.

Hanzo gave them a small smile and thanked them for their compliments. "Hikari, Cho, there's plenty of food for you both. Take a seat and quickly eat your breakfast before it gets cold." The two girls nodded and went to take their seats at the table.

"Itadakimasu!" Hikari cried out, pulling her chopsticks apart, and began to dig into her breakfast just like Naruto who sat beside her.

"Itadakimasu." Cho said quietly and started to eat her food in a quick but neat manner.

Hanzo could only watch in amusement at the three adolescents as he ate his share of the food silently. _"Seeing these three eat together never fails to amuse me especially Hikari and Naruto. Those two practically inhale their food ever since they were little."_

He could still remember both Hikari and Naruto both gobbling up their food in record time especially when it comes to ramen. Their preaching of ramen is the food of the Elder Gods never fail to crack him up.

Once the trio were finished with their breakfast, they quickly washed their dirty dishes and left the house, thanking Hanzo for the delicious breakfast.

"Thanks for the meal Tou-san!" Both Naruto and Hikari cried out. "Thank you for the meal Master Hanzo." Cho said.

"It's no trouble. Here are the permission slips the Hokage gave me yesterday for you three to attend the Exam. Now off you go. I don't want you three to come back here all because you failed to attend the Exam." Hanzo said.

Naruto gave Hanzo a big grin and replied, "Got it Tou-san!" Come on Hikari Nee-san! I don't want to be late!" Naruto grabbed Hikari's hand and ran for the Academy, not once slowing down despite Hikari's cries at him to slow down.

Cho bowed and left without a word, following the two teens closely behind. Hanzo chuckled as he watches the trio leave. He then grabs his mask and puts it on then pulls his hood up and went on his separate way for the Hokage Tower.

* * *

The three teens ran through the still quiet streets and reached the Academy Just as the student body were entering the Academy. A few of the students noticed the newcomers and couldn't help but feel curious about them.

A young girl who looked to be about Naruto's age with dark blue hair styled in a short, levelled hime-cut with long strands of hair framing her pale face walked over to the group. "H-H-Hello. I-I b-believe we h-haven't m-m-met. My name's H-Hinata. What a-are your n-n-names." The young girl stuttered.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki-Hasashi. This is my big sister, Hikari, and my friend Cho." Naruto said. "Hey there!" Hikari shot the young girl a cheerful smile. Cho muttered a greeting softly almost to the point Hinata had to strain her ears to hear her.

"A-Are y-you h-here for the E-Exam?" She asked.

"Yep!" Naruto said.

"Oh. M-Me too. Then that m-means you're in m-my c-c-class."

"Cool! Good luck on passing the Exam Hinata." Hinata blushed madly and poked her fingers together. "T-Thank y-y-you. I c-can t-take you t- t-to the c-classroom." She said.

"That would be nice Hinata. Lead the way." Hikari said. Hinata nods slightly and beckons them to follow her. The three followed after her into the Academy ignoring the rest of the curious and strange looks directed at them.

* * *

Entering the Hokage's office, Hanzo greeted the elderly man with a bow. "Good morning Lord Hokage." Hanzo greeted. "Good morning Hanzo. It's good to see you again." Sarutobi said.

"I am here for the sparring match that you mentioned yesterday."

"Ah yes. The Jounins I have selected for your match are ready and waiting for you. But before we head to the training grounds, may I ask you a question?"

"You may Lord Hokage."

"Please stop with the formalities Hanzo. Just call me Sarutobi. It makes me feel my age." Hanzo nods and lets the old man speak.

"Do you know about chakra and that Naruto, being an Uzumaki, has very large reserves of chakra?" Sarutobi asked the masked man. Hanzo nods, "I do." Hanzo then went on explaining how he had met the nine-tailed demon fox sealed inside Naruto and how said fox told him about chakra and Naruto's unique bloodline.

"You met the fox!? And came out unscathed?" Sarutobi cried out. "Yes. But what I am about to say is for your ears only and nobody else's." Hearing the serious, monotone tone lacing Hanzo's voice, Sarutobi's mouth closed to a thin line and he immediately activated all the anti-spy seals.

"Now what is it you need to tell me Hanzo?" Sarutobi asked with his hands pressed together and his elbows on the arms of his chair.

"I, Hikari, and Cho have chakra as well thanks to the fox." Sarutobi nearly fell off his chair from sheer shock. "WHAT!? How?"

Hanzo told Sarutobi everything. How he, Hikari, and Cho acquired chakra and its explosive effect on him, Naruto, Hikari, and Cho being trained to control their chakra and learning ninjutsus and genjutsus by the fox himself and of Kurama's warning and Svet's grave news from the night before.

Sarutobi sat in his chair dumbfounded and troubled as he slowly processed the information he heard in his head. _"These four… are seriously going to give me a headache. I'm too old for this shit."_

Sighing heavily, Sarutobi knew how far Danzo would go to secure the 'future' of Konoha. "Danzo would have you both captured once he knows how much chakra you have. I know him too well." Sarutobi muttered angrily.

Hanzo growled under his breath. He was fine with Danzo capturing him but if he so dared touch Hikari, Naruto, and even Cho, no deity would help him escape his wrath.

"And this Scorpion… Do you wish for us to help you seal him away?"

"I fear that it would not do much good. Scorpion's power is what gives me the ability to use Hellfire since he is connected to the Netherrealm or Hell. Without it, I would have no choice but to use chakra and I would like not to reveal that secret just yet." Hanzo said grimly.

"I see… If that is the case, then I wish you luck on controlling Scorpion. I also have another question Hanzo. Have you given any thought of becoming a ninja of Konoha?"

"I have thought about it and I have decided not to become one. I decided to let Hikari take the Academy Exam and become one of Konoha's ninjas because then she will be able to show her loyalty to the village. I have also discussed with Cho's master regarding this before we left and he has agreed that she may become a ninja of Konoha to further prove her clan's loyalty to you. In the meantime, I will be leading the Shirai Ryu clan here temporarily until Hikari has passed her Chujin exam and becomes leader of the clan. Once Naruto is old enough and has passed his Chujin exam too, only then will Hikari pass the reins of leadership to him and be his second-in-command. I will be traveling back and forth to Konoha and Earthrealm to check on the clans though."

Sarutobi nods, respecting Hanzo's decision. "Very well Hanzo. If it is no problem however, would you care to become one of the squad leaders once the students have graduated? I suspect that we may have a four-membered team and we may need two squad leaders."

"I do not mind as long as I get to handle Naruto, Hikari, and Cho. Any other graduate may come and ask for my training if they so wish but they must be prepared for the training that I will give them." Hanzo said.

"Understood. Now come. I will bring you over to the training grounds to meet the Jounins." Sarutobi said, pleased that Hanzo had at least decided to become one of the instructors. He deactivated the seals and beckoned Hanzo to follow him.

"Sarutobi, I'd like to thank you for stocking up the fridge in Naruto's home. But if I may ask, how did you know we would be arriving that day?"

"It is no trouble Hanzo. And as for that, you could say I had a hunch." Sarutobi chuckled. Hanzo raised an eyebrow at the old man's response and silently followed the elderly Hokage to the training grounds.

* * *

Hinata led them past through the long hallways and finally came before her classroom. "Ah so here is m-my classroom." She said. Naruto stood in front of the door and could feel his heart pounding away as excitement, nervousness, and a bit of dread filled him.

 _"What if they don't see me as Naruto and just Kurama?"_ Naruto was snapped back to reality when he felt Hikari's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey don't worry Naruto. I know you're thinking that the others will look at you and just see Kurama but I'm sure they won't. But if they do…" Hikari flicked her sword out of its scabbard a little, revealing the glinting metal underneath. "They'll have to answer to me." Hikari finished with a cold look.

Naruto felt better from Hikari's words and smiles up at her. "Okay Nee-san. Let's do this!" Cho simply watched the two interact keeping mostly to herself. She knew that Hikari had Naruto's back but she would not leave her to do all the work. Ice started to form slowly underneath her revealing her full intent on protecting Naruto.

"Come on Cho. Don't be so quiet over there." He grabs her hand pulling her close to his side. "Ready?" Cho nods. Naruto shoots her a grin and slides the door open, revealing the myriad of different students sitting at their desks and their teacher standing in front of the classroom.

Hinata mouths them a quiet goodbye and quickly makes her way to her seat partly because she was late and partly because of the killing intent that both Cho and Hikari had unknowingly leaked out. After being so close to such a terrifying power, she needed some time to get her bearings straight.

The teacher, a young man with a scar across his face with his hair tied up into a ponytail, came up to them. "Hello there. The Academy Exam is about to start and we can't be interrupted right now. If you don't have any important news for me, I'm afraid that you three will have to leave." The young man said politely.

The trio showed the teacher the permission slips that the Third Hokage had wrote for them. "As a matter of fact, we do have some important news for you. We're your new students taking the Academy Exam today." Hikari said.

The Chunin read over the permission slips and froze when his eyes landed on Naruto's name on his slip. _"Can it be? Naruto!?"_

"Naruto is that really you?" asked the surprised Chunin.

Naruto gave the Chunin a grin, "It's me Iruka-sensei."

Iruka was so happy and relieved to see the little troublemaker back in his class once more. He had feared that Naruto had been killed and regretted not apologizing to him sooner for his terrible behavior towards him back when he was a student in his class. Now he was back, alive and still giving him that familiar grin he always had on his face.

"Naruto, you have no idea how glad I am to see you here. Class, we have three new students joining us today. Why don't you three introduce yourselves." Said Iruka.

Hikari nods and turns to face the seated teens. Giving them a warm smile, she formally introduced herself. "My name is Hikari Sol-Hasashi, daughter of the legendary Scorpion."

Cho too also introduced herself in her usual quiet manner. "My name is Cho. My last name is of no importance to you all. I am the second apprentice of Sub-zero." She said, staring blankly at the adolescents.

Naruto puffed out his chest and gave them all a cheeky grin. He points his thumb at himself and with a deep breath, introduces himself before the curious students. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Hasashi, son of the legendary Scorpion!"


End file.
